How am I in Middle Earth!
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: My name is Kelsey Valerie Rose and with my Clydesdale horses Clyde and Cledus we will go on an epic adventure and possibly find love. I am going to change some of the dialog and words but the plot and journey along with the best quotes are going to be the same. ENJOY!
1. What The!

Chapter 1

Kelsey POV

I love Kansas. Nice cool breeze, summer rain, and soft grass. It was a late afternoon on a Saturday. I was driving my team of twin Clydesdale's Clyde and Cledus. Clyde was the oldest by 5 minutes, he was also the protector and "wise one" while Cledus was the hothead and funny guy but they both were very loyal to me and they would do anything I asked them.

I had them hitched to the wagon hauling a load of hay from the field. Their tack was actually very fancy and it looked like the Budweiser horse tack. I wanted tack that wasn't so fancy but this pair was the only type the tack shop owner had. Anyway we were going at a leasurly pace when I heard a semi horn behind us. I looked and saw the semi coming down fast on the dirt. I pulled the reins and had the horses go to the side to give the semi room.

However, the last thing I heard was the sound of a horn, screeching tires, and screams from the horses.

I feel myself sink into blackness until, "Don't fear horse maiden. Everything will be alright." "Who are you and why are you speaking to me in my head?" I ask politely. "My name is Galadriel and I have been waiting for you along with many others." "Wait, what?" "I will tell you more when you arrive but be safe." And with that she was gone and the blackness took over.


	2. Lady Galadriels Prophecy

Chapter 2

Lady Galadriels prophecy

Lady Galadriel looked into her mirror saw many that would die if things didn't go as planned. However, when she started to leave the mirror showed her something else; a strangely dressed maiden on two abnormally large and heavy looking horses covered in strange tack. The mirror showed that this maiden could save a life that need not die but the mirror didn't show who or when just the possibility of change.

Galadriel knew that this maiden would have to get here within the next five months and said maiden had to be in Rivendell to start the journey. So she decided that she must talk to Gandalf the Grey.

"Gandalf there is a horse maiden coming towards you in the near future. I know not when or how but when she does bring her and who is with her with you to Rivendell. She is to play a part in the future and a large one at that." Spoke Galadriel in Gandalfs mind.

Gandalf replied back, "Very well Lady Galadriel I will await this horse maiden's arrival." And soon Galadriel broke the telepathic connection and went back to her husband Lord Celebron.


	3. I'm in LOTR!

Chapter 3

I'm in LOTR!

Kelsey POV

I awoke with a groan and a slight pain in my ankle. "Damn. I hate my weak ankles." I thought and slowly pushed myself up in a sitting position. I looked around to observe my surroundings and what I found astounded me. Tall trees with small shrubs and soft grass covered the forest floor and a dirt path that lead somewhere. I whistled shouting, "Clyde, Cledus!" I soon heard the thump, thump of hooves coming my way and soon enough in came Clyde then Cledus still with their harness on.

I slowly stood up not putting to much weight on my ankle and saw that Cledus had on his back my 2 large leather satchels and guitar case. I always had them in the wagon for emergencies. Cledus came over to me and I opened the satchels and did a mental check list of the stuff inside them:

A 2 medium sized first aid kit for human and horse with some bottles of painkillers and iodine. 1 bag of apples (10), pears (10), oats, carrots (50), 1 ib of beef jerky, and 2 ib of deer jerky, along with 3 canteens for water and finally 10 glass bottles of root beer (i love the stuff). In the second satchel held my survival stuff, a six shooter (100 rounds), 10 feet of rope, 2 bouy knives, knife sharpening kit, matches (100), flashlight (10 batteries).

I looked again and found in the side pocket a few books, my journal, art paper, pencils with sharpener and erasers also a small case filled with pictures from home and other countries I went to. The books were: _Black Beauty_, _Encyclopedia of the Horse_, A book on Herbs (don't know title), and finally Equine Medicine (can't remember actual title),.

I was happy with the supplies and that I had my guitar for some entertainment. I then remembered that I still needed to stabilize my ankle so I got out some gauze and tape and wrapped it up. I smiled at my nice job (both my parents are in the medical field). I then asked Clyde to kneel (by tapping his knee) soon he bowed to one knee and I hoped on him.

Granted I may be 190 pounds and only 5'2 but that roundness I have is some muscle not all fat. I then grabbed the reins that are thankfully long enough to handle but I realized that I have to tie them up so they don't tangle so as Clyde was walking down the road followed by Cledus I tightened the reins into a manageable size. As I was enjoying the scenery I couldn't help but wonder, "Where the hell are we and how do I remember this path?"

In Rivendell

It had been a week since the Hobbits, Aragorn and Gandalf arrived in Rivendell. Frodo was still unconscious sadly but he would awaken soon hopefully. Gandalf was smoking his pipe on a bench gazing upon the city when some one spoke to him in his head, "The "horse maiden" has arrived Gandalf. She needs some help getting to you since she is lost at this time. However, she is outside the gates in the forest on a small path, she will be easy to spot. I await your arrival in the future." Gandalf knew it was Lady Galadriel and he soon snuffed out his pipe, got up took his staff and went to find a pair of mischievous Hobbits.

Said Hobbits were currently running for their lives because of a prank they pulled on Stridder (Aragorn) (loosening the saddle girth of his horse). However the Hobbits ran right into Gandalf who had a knowing smirk on his face. "Merry. Pippin. I need you two to come with me. We have another guest arriving and she needs our help to find Rivendell. Besides it looks like Stridder (Aragorn) is almost over here." Gandalf said looking across the corner smirking as Merry and Pippin looked and saw Stridder (Aragorn) coming. "Alright Gandalf we'll go with you." replied Pippin quickly with Merry nodding his head hastily and they both ran ahead to the bridge where the gate was. Gandalf just shook his head and sighed.

Back with Kelsey in her POV

It was probably around noon or so but I didn't want to stop. Clyde and Cledus seemed to be enjoying the walk since they kept looking around gazing at everything. I sighed and sat backwards on Clyde. I propped my legs on his fat rump, put my back along his neck and went to take a nap. Trusting Clyde and Cledus to get us to safety. However I failed to notice the wizard and two Hobbits coming right for me.

Regular POV

Gandalf rubbed his head as the Hobbits kept on exploring the forest for all sorts of herbs. Soon Merry and Pippin came back and bombarded the wizard with questions "Who is she?" "What's she like?" "Where is she going?" etc. Finally Gandalf said, "Both of you enough. The lady I've never met but we must bring her back to Rivendell. Then you can ask her questions." Both Hobbits nodded but Merry stopped and said, "Gandalf? Why do I feel the earth shaking a bit?" Gandalf turned to him and said, "Probably because we are walking on it." Pippin smacked his head and Gandalf smirked but soon he felt the shaking to.

"I've never felt this before. Unless it's Orc's!" thought Gandalf and soon he told the Hobbits "HIDE!" The Hobbits hide in a bush while Gandalf stood in the middle of the road watching the road that curved around a small hill that was about 30 yards in front of him.

Soon Gandalf felt the tremors coming closer and they were heavier. Who ever it was or whatever it was, was heavy and was big. Soon the tremors were just behind the hill coming around the corner when Gandalf shouted, "WHOEVER YOU ARE STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" The tremors stopped and around the corner popped a boys head. But the boy was very tall nearly taller than Gandalf.

"I am lost sir and I hurt my ankle." replied the 'boy' soon Gandalf calmed down and said, "Well alright you may come out. I'll get the others. Merry! Pippin! Come out now it's alright." Soon the Hobbits came out watching the 'boy'.

The 'boy' said, "Ok, hold on I'll be out to."

Kelsey POV

I awoke when I heard a shout and soon I was talking to a nice old man that looked like Gandalf in the LOTR series. But then I heard the Hobbits names and voices. Odd. I then made to walk out with Clyde and Cledus.

So I propped myself sitting right and walked out. The man and Hobbits looked in awe and slight fear? When they saw my Clydesdales. The Hobbits walked backwards and hid behind the man.

"It's ok these guys are friendly. My name is Kelsey Valerie Rose. This is my horse Clyde and the other is Cledus." The man looked at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. However, I asked Clyde to put me down and he kneeled and soon I was on the ground walking towards the man.

The look on the Hobbits and the man's faces were priceless! I take it they weren't prepared for someone of my height to ride those tall horses. I put out my hand and shook their hands heartily. I then asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked the Hobbit that looked like Merry from the Shire. "Well your name sounds like a girls not a boys name since you are a boy." he replied. I stood straighter and then let out a hearty laugh. I then shook my head and replied, "I'm a girl. Look." I took of my cowboy hat and my pony tail came out. The Hobbits gasped and murmured apologies. The man however looked at me with a look of relief and a hint of concern (his eyes kept looking at my bright pink gauze wrapped ankle).

"Well Milady Kelsey Valerie Rose. My name is Gandalf the Grey and these are the Hobbits from the Shire Merry and Pippin." said Gandalf. I then gaped my mouth open and stared wide-eyed at them all getting some bearings back I said, "Well pleasure to meet you all. Well how about you guys ride on my horses and I can drop you off to where you were going?" I motioned my horses to come forward and they did. The Hobbits backed away in fear but I grabbed Merry plopped him on Clyde then Pippin on Clyde who stood up and waited. I then motioned for Gandalf to come closer and he did and he asked, "Where did these giant horses come from? I've never seen horses like these in all Middle Earth." Gandalf got on with some difficulty but before I could get on I felt a wave of dizziness.

I shook it off and got on Cledus. I clicked and we walked forward. The Hobbits were a bit scared but soon they enjoyed it. However a thought came to my mind, "Holy shit. I'm in LOTR riding with Gandalf, Merry and Pippin." With that thought I blacked out only to be caught by Gandalf thankfully before I fell fully into the blackness.


	4. Rivendell and meeting some new people

Chapter 4

Rivendell and meeting a few more people

Kelsey POV

I awoke with a groan again but this time I felt soft material in my hands and underneath me. I looked and saw that I was in a very comfortable bed but dressed in a white nightgown. I scowled, I hate dresses no matter what they are. I got up and then I saw my ankle was wrapped again in a nice clean and white bandage. I then limped to the window and over looked this place. I then remembered everything from yesterday...LOTR! I sighed, I know I read the books and watched the movies but this was ridiculous. I looked around for my jeans and t-shirt and saw them folded in pile with my boots and spurs on the floor by the fireplace.

I was about the walk from the window when I did a double take on the bridge in the distance..."Shit, I'm in Rivendell." I thought but I always wanted to see elves so here was my chance. I quickly undressed and dressed in my clothes and walked outside. Soon I was in a hall and saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond speaking to each other. I walked closer to them and coughed. They looked at me startled but then Lord Elrond said, "Welcome Lady Kelsey to Rivendell. I trust your ankle is fine?" I nodded and replied, "Thanks Lord Elrond for the assist but may I ask why am I here, what happened and where is Clyde and Cledus?"

Elrond looked surprised that I knew his name and turned to Gandalf who chuckled and said, "You fainted when we were riding your horses back here. Why you are here I don't know but Lady Galadriel does and she will help you. And your horses are in the stables biting elves I do so believe." I gaped and then limp ran to the stables but Elrond caught me before I could get anywhere. "You aren't going to be running on that ankle. I will gladly take you there but we are walking." said Elrond firmly and I sighed and we walked to the stables.

I got stared at. A lot. More than likely it was because of my odd clothes but I don't care, I just want to see my horses. Soon I heard whinnying and some I think elvish curses. Gandalf sighed and Elrond groaned and said, "Your horses are more than a match for my elves. They have been nothing but trouble since we put them there." I laughed lightly and replied, "My horses are loyal to me and they don't like it when I'm far away especially in a new place such as this." Elrond nodded his head and we walked in to the stables to find Clyde and Cledus having multiple ropes on them and at least 10 elves on the ropes trying to hold them!

I shouted, "STOP!" The elves turned around shocked while Clyde and Cledus neighed happily and trotted up to me knocking down a few of the elves in the process (that was funny). I noticed they still had on their harness so I immediately started un-tacking them, softly talking to them, and soon I had their harness off and put on a spar stall. The elves were watching me with curiosity and I said, "These guys are Clyde and Cledus. They were scared because of the blinkers over their eyes. They couldn't see you, so they fought you to get away." The elves nodded and continued to watch me as I groomed them and soon I had my troublesome draft horses in stalls eating some feed.

I then found my leather satchels. However, before I could put them on my shoulders I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gandalf looking at me and he said, "I don't think you should carry those child, you might hurt yourself more. And also I think there are a few Hobbits you need to see and meet along with a few others." I sighed and responded, "I would like my satchels to be in my room waiting for me if that would be alright." I looked at Elrond and he nodded replying, "Of course Lady Kelsey." I then replied, "Enough with the lady crap. Makes me feel old." I got a light laugh from Gandalf and a raised eyebrow from Elrond.

I left the stables with Elrond and Gandalf and soon we were talking. It was Elrond that first asked me some questions, "What breed are your horses? I've never seen anything like them before. They are to big for Rohan horses and ponies. Also they look like they could carry heavy loads for hours on end and that excess hair on their legs I've never seen before either."

I replied, "They are called Clydesdale's. They come from a land called Scotland where I am from and they are made for hauling heavy loads and also were bred for war." Soon Gandalf joined in the conversation, "Where are you from anyway child?" I replied, "From a state or province called Kansas in the country of America on the planet Earth." Elrond then stopped and looked at me and said, "You aren't from this world?" more of a statement than question. "Correct. Where I'm from there are no elves, dwarves, hobbits, orcs, wizards, etc. Only humans and also you guys are characters in a book called The Lord of the Rings." I replied honestly soon it got quiet. Elrond then motioned us to a secluded area. "Is that how you knew my name?" asked Elrond I nodded and replied, "I also knew Gandalf and the Hobbits. I also know about the one ring, Sauron, Mordor, Bilbo..." before I could continue Gandalf said, "Kelsey keep this to yourself. Don't tell anyone else about this." I nodded my head and soon we were back to walking.

Then around dinner time Elrond and Gandalf had to leave so I went and found the dinning hall. Of course I saw Merry and Pippin but I also saw Aragorn eating. I walked over to them got a plate and filled it. I was about to site down when I heard, "Miss Kelsey! Sit over here!" I looked and saw Merry and Pippin motioning to a chair between them while Aragorn was shaking his head trying to hid a smile. I smiled and sat down between them. Soon we were in a good conversation. I told them about my horses and Aragorn admitted that my horses were the best he has seen. I smiled but soon it was time to go to bed. I admit I was tired so I found my talan again (alright I had some help from Elrond ok) and soon I changed my clothes and fell asleep. Knowing that tomorrow was the day that the Fellowship would be made.


	5. Baha!

Chapter 5

BAHA!

Kelsey POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I then remembered that today was when Frodo would wake up and the Fellowship would be made. I yawned, got my clothes on and went to the stables to feed Clyde and Cledus. As I was walking I was looking at some of the flowers that were around me but as I reached out to touch one it actually leaned into my hand! I jumped back and then did it again. That defiantly made my day. Soon I was in the stables with Clyde and Cledus waiting for their feed.

I snickered and patted them saying, "You guys are spoiled don't you know that?" They both nodded their heads and watched as I got the grain and hay. I got some brushes and made their coats shine. I braided their manes so that the manes were braided on the side together. I then grabbed the bridles from the harness took off the blinkers (I had them so that they could be took off for a bridle). Then after the horses were done eating I got on Cledus while leading Clyde and we walked out the stables.

Clyde and Cledus were amazed at the sights and sounds. We had quit a few elves look at us some with awe, some with curiosity and sadly some with fear. But I think it was due to the size of Clyde and Cledus. We explored all over the place. I even took the Hobbits for a ride and even met Frodo and Sam. Aragorn got on as well and even he was a tad bit daunted by my horses size.

Soon it was around noon when I heard some trumpet sounds. I had Cledus go in a lope with Clyde close behind. Soon at the entrance came Boromir who was riding a fine horse but when he saw me and my horses his mouth went open wide. I snickered and waved hi. He closed his mouth and went on his way but I saw he gave a small bow back. I rode closer and soon came Legolas and some other elves. I bowed to them and so did Clyde and Cledus. The elves to say the least were stunned but I smiled and the elves bowed back but not before Legolas gave me one last look of curiosity. And finally came the dwarves Gloin and his son Gimli and another dwarf. I bowed to them but they looked at my horses with wide eyes and looks of awe and very little fear. The dwarves looked at me and I moved my head to the side to show my ear. When they saw it wasn't pointed they bowed back.

I sighed, "Dwarves." I thought and went on my way. I went out to a small spot and I got my guitar out. Clyde and Cledus laid down around me and soon I was playing some country music. However I then began to play _Misty Mountains_...and soon I started to sing...

_Far over the misty mountains cold. _

_Two dungeons deep and caverns old. _

_We must away ere break of day. _

_To find our long forgotten gold. _

_The pines were roaring on the height. _

_The winds were moaning in the night. _

_The fire was red: it flaming spread. _

_The trees like torches blazed with light." _

I stopped and heard someone say, "Where did you learn that song lad?" I looked and saw Gloin looking at me with such a mix of emotions in his eyes. I then replied, "A friend taught it to me." Gloin walked closer but stopped when he saw Clyde's head pop up from behind me and look at the dwarf. Then Cledus came up as well and sniffed the dwarf knocking him down. "Oof!." said the dwarf but I giggled and said, "Clyde, Cledus be nice to Gloin." The horses listened and soon they were back around me. (they make nice pillows).

Gloin looked at me and said, "How do you know my name lad?" I then replied, "I ain't a lad. I'm a lass." I then took off my hat and my hair all fell out. I didn't have it in a pony tail this time. Gloin sputtered and said, "Sorry lass." I nodded and then answered, "I know your name because the story of Thorin Oakenshield and the dragon Smaug is famous in my home." Which was true in a sense. Gloin smiled then became sad. I frowned and replied, "It's ok. Do you want me to play another song?" Gloin smiled and nodded soon I thought of a song that would brig a smile to his face...

_Blunt the knives bend the forks!_  
><em>Smash the bottles and burn the corks!<em>  
><em>Chip the glasses and crack the plates!<em>  
><em>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -<em>

_Cut the cloth tread on the fat!_  
><em>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!<em>  
><em>Pour the milk on the pantry floor!<em>

_Splash the wine on every door!_  
><em>Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;<em>  
><em>Pound them up with a thumping pole;<em>  
><em>And when you've finished, if they are whole,<em>

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! _

Gloin smiled and laughed saying, "That song so full of good memories." Then at me he says, "Well lass, how about you and I go to the dinning hall and get something to eat? My son Gimli would like to meet you." I nodded and got up telling my horses to behave themselves. (do they ever?)

Soon me and Gloin came into the dinning hall and found the elves, dwarves and humans and others eating. Soon Gloin motioned for me to follow him and soon I sat between Gloin and his son Gimli. I filled my plate and got into a good conversation with the dwarves talking about weapons and music. After a few minutes I got asked questions about my horses and myself and I answered. Elves soon asked me questions from across the tables and soon I was bombarded with questions. To say the least my horses are going to have an ego boost. After lunch I went walking again and sat on a bench and started tweaking my guitar.

"I see you made an impression Kelsey." said Gandalf sitting beside me smoking his pipe. I smiled and said, "Yea. But they are nice." Gandalf nodded and said, "I want you to go to the meeting this evening. You might be needed. Also you might be asked some more questions by others before the meeting so just to warn you." patting my knee Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe and soon I was done tweaking my guitar. Gandalf then said, "Gloin told me you knew a few songs." I nodded and said, "Misty Mountains and That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates." I then laughed and Gandalf laughed lightly with my shaking his head. He then got up and said, "Meet you at the meeting Kelsey." I nodded and went back to my talan.


	6. The Fellowship

Chapter 6 The Fellowship

In my talan I got on a pair of my nicest dark blue jeans and a red and gold satin western shirt. I polished my boots, cleaned my hat and spurs. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, definatly ready to go.

I walked to the meeting place bowing to a few elves that passed my way. I also saw Sam, Merry, and Pippin hiding behind hedges where the meeting was just on the verge of starting.

I took my seat between Frodo and Gandalf. Gandalf gave me a warm smile and patted my knee. I smiled back and glanced at Frodo. He looked very nervous so I gave him a reassuring smile.

Soon all the others of the meeting arrived and Lord Elrond commenced, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

With that said Frodo got up from his seat and placed the ring on the center table to which murmuers could be heard.

"So it it true." Says Boromir "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Shouts Aragorn. I however was entertained by this argument.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asks Boromir. Then Legolas stands up suddenly and fiercly states, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You ow him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Islduir's heir?" Not believing what is said

"And heir to the throne of Gondo." Boromir glares at Legolas.

"Havo dad Legolas" says Aragorn calmly (Sit down, Legolas)

"Gondor has no king." He then turns to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir sits down while Aragorn watches intently.

I on the other hand am wishing for some popcorn at this time.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf says to the group.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond says as he scans the people.

Gimli stands suddenly, "What are we wating for?" Raising his axe to strike the ring.

I jump up and shout, "NO!" Too late as the dwarf struck the ring only fort his axe to break into pieces and him fall to the floor from the powerful force.

While I am highly amused I tune everything out and just sink into my head thinking about what is to come and if I should join the Fellowship. As I am thinking this a small voice breaks through the multitude.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouts though no one hears him besides me. "I will take it!" He shouts again and all the noise goes away. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though-though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf says standing by Frodo.

Aragorn stands and says, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bare." AS this is said Aragorn kneels before the hobbit placing his hand on his shoulder, "You have my sword."

Legolas steps forward," And you have my bow."

"And my axe," responds Gimli looking at the elf however I remark, "What's left of it." I muffle my laughter since the axe was in pieces, "Don't know how much a stick will do on a journey." I heared a few chuckles and one of them from Gloin while Gimli is glaring at me but I saw a faint humorous expression in his eyes.

Before Boromir says he will join I then reply, "I will offer my services as well."

"And what service would that be?" asks Boromir genuinely curious

"I have my 2 Clydesdale horses whose strength can carry 1,000 pounds each. I also have a few weapons in my saddle bags that will be helpful along with medicine." I replied honestly

Boromir nodded and said he would join as well.

Soon Sam comes in and says he'll go and then out comes Merry and Pippin. All are coming which is needed comedy.

"Ten companions. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond says as he looks at the gathered people.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks and everyone sighs while I snort trying to hold in my laughter.


	7. Journey part 1

Chapter 7

I made sure my horses were groomed, fed, watered and prepared to leave. As they were eating I rummaged through my bags and made sure I had everything there. (I did) So I then grabbed the bags and moved them so I could grab them easier when it was time to tack the horses up.

I looked at the sky and it was nearing dawn. I was sad to leave this place but I was also looking forward to the adventure. I grabbed some old sheets that the elves gave me and I knew these would be handy for my horses. Because I knew we would be traveling in snow sometime and my horses don't have there winter coats, so I sewed at least 5 sheets each together with a large fur of some type on top. I rolled both up as tight as could be, then tied them with strips of leather.

I looked again at the sky and we would be leaving in at least 2 hours. I grabbed Clyde first tacked him up (I still had their wagon harness) and put it on except the blinkers I removed them. I also made some adjustments.

The tack could still haul a wagon but I put a makeshift goods harness to fit around Clyde's body. (You readers might have to look it up I can't remember the name but look up along the lines of pack mule harness) When that was finished I put on the bags all four of them two on his back and the other two (the weapons and survival equipment) on his sides right underneath the other two, snuggled close to Clyde's flanks.

I then grabbed Cledus and I put his harness on as well but I didn't put on anything else. I was going to use him to carry the hobbits and possibly Gimli when the time arose. I then saw the hobbits running towards the entrance of Rivendale, I clambered up on Cledus, grabbed both the horses reins and we walked off following the hobbits.

Soon I saw the others waiting.

"Didn't think you'd show up lass." said Gimli looking up at me. I smiled down at him and thinking about something I whispered in Cledus's ear and soon he bowed just a tiny bit. I then grabbed Gimli and plopped him up on behind me saying, "I'd show up for an adventure any day."

Merry and Pippin sniggered while the others rolled their eyes. I then said, "I have extra supplies on Clyde and also my stuff. If anybody needs to they can ride Cledus for a while." The others nodded and soon we were off on our journey.

MAGICAL UNICORN TIME SKIP!

We stopped at a hill and took shelter under a tree and some rocks that were by it I remembered what was going to happen. So I left the horses tack on and let them go hangout with Bill the pony. I watched as Boromir got his ass handed to him by Merry and Pippin when Boromir accidently hit one of them. They soon wrestled him to the ground. However, Legolas soon spotted those birds coming towards us! We all had to hide and I hide beside Legolas. Soon however, we had to leave and make for those damn snow covered mountains. I hate snow just letting everybody know that.

As we walked along the very steep mountain side with the hobbits on Clyde and Cledus's backs the mountain started to crumble. Gandalf tried to help and soon Frodo had to make a choice: Moria or continue on.

He chose Moria.


	8. Journal entry

Sorry about that last chapter I half-assed it. So without further ado here we go.

OMG. I couldn't believe that Gandalf enchanted my horses blankets or the fact about the tack and such. Let me explain...Gandalf cast a spell so that the blankets that I made for the horses would camoflouge them in any environment at any time, the tack could with just a tap unhitch it self and into a neat pile. Finally, the packs weighed only all together 20 ibs.

It freaked me out abit when we stopped to break before those freaky birds came around. Then we walked along the mountain in the snow the horses were a wind block and also a nice path break. However, stupid Sauroman ruined it and now we are just getting to Moria.

MORIA!

I had to turn Clyde and Cledus loose while Bill was set free as well. As Aragorn said, "The mines are no place for a pony." My horses would be worse off as well. So with a heavy heart I let them loose.

We were all chilling outside the magical door until Frodo (bless his little heart) solved the riddle and Gandalf said, "Mellon." so we went inside just to fight some blasted GOBLINS and a CAVE TROLL!

Just thinking while we were fighting them and also running from them I thought, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you aught to know." Haha... love Harry Potter. Anyway getting off topic. Boromir and I finally settled the gender issue he had when I saved his ass from an arrow that one of them goblins shot. So after that no more complaining from Boromir.

I have however sustained a few injuries but (looks around) don't tell the others they don't know and I don't want them to...they're suffering enough.

TIME SKIP

Gandalf fell to the Barlog. I even knew it would happen I told Gandalf but he said to let it be. But he became a grandfather to me and I hated to see him go. Even when I tried to save him he said for us to fly and called us fools. So we left and got out of Moria. And to all our surprise Clyde and Cledus came after us while we walked down the grassy hill.

Right now I'm on Cledus sitting right close to his withers and using the leather harness collar as leverage while Legolas scolds me for not telling them that I was hurt. Mostly the Hobbits are the ones that aren't happy with me and I think they've adopted me as their sister. Soon we will see Galadriel. And I am looking forward to it.

Signing off journal, Kelsey


	9. Meeting Haldir

Sorry for the wait, we had computer malfunctions so I am now able to give this story a new chapter. I own nothing besides the Clydesdales and my OC. ENJOY!

Chapter 10 Meeting Haldir

Kelsey POV

OMG! I don't know how long we've been going at this...(let me explain... Gimli has taken it upon himself to berait me at not telling anybody about my shoulder. He also is acting like a mother hen about it and it's very amusing to everyone...except Legolas he got waked in the leg by Gimli for trying to make him see reason. It was funny to say the least.) Anyway Gimli has been going on a tangent fixing my shoulder on the back of Cledus. How you may ask? Well picture this me leaning against the leather collar, faced forward while Gimli is standing right behind me bandaging me up and talling how stupid I was and all that. While Cledus is walking the entire time.

Yea, it was funny. Not the fact that Gimli was berating me for it, I kind of have adopted him as a father figure. While Boromir and Aragorn are the Uncles, Legolas is the Cousin and the Hobbits are the little brothers and finally Gandalf was the grandfather of the odd family. I sure did miss Gandalf...I know, I know he'll come back but that still doesn't ease the pain at all. After Gimli gave me a pat on the back letting me know he was done, I got my t-shirt back on and looked behind me. Merry and Pippin were on Clyde while everyone else was on the side of the horses. The hobbits looked so sad not to mention the hidden pain of the others.

I sighed and then got an idea...I could sing! I did still have my supplies (How Gandalf does it I don't know but he made it so my supplies couldn't be lost or stolen) I grabbed my guitar and started to play,

I won't back down by Johnny Cash

Well, I won't back down, no I won't back down  
>You can stand me up at the gates of Hell<br>But I won't back down

Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
>And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down<br>Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
>Hey, I will stand my ground and I won't back down<p>

Well, I know what's right, I got just one life  
>In a world that keeps on pushin' me around<br>But I stand my ground and I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
>Hey, I will stand my ground and I won't back down<br>No, I won't back down

When I finished Clyde and Cledus bobbed their heads (It was their idea of clapping I figured out a couple years back besides stamping their hooves and rearing-standing ovation) Gimli clapped and the Hobbits smiled a little and clapped while Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas just smiled and nodded.

Maybe about a few hours later Legolas said that we were entering the border or Lothlorien. I was excited! Also a little nervous about meeting the Lady Galadriel. So as an experiment I just decided to have a conversation with her in my head.

"Lady Galadriel? May I speak with you please?" I asked in my head. After about 5min I was getting sad until I felt something push into my head and I gave them access.

"Welcome Horse Maiden to my home. Tell me why have you asked to talk to me?" Replied Galadriel slightly curious

"I am curious and slightly scared as to why I was brought to this world from my own with my horses." I answered honestly

She gave a light chuckle, "I will answer all your questions later young one now I believe that soon you will be meeting some of my guards very soon. And you will also see me very soon."

I gave a thank you and soon she left, and apparently Gimli was talking, "...they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. and are never seen again."

I rolled my eyes and said, "That's probably not so true Gimli..."

"Well don't you worry lass I can protect you...besides here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

I snicker until we are faced with a bunch of arrows at point-blank range. I look at the elves surrounding us and realize most of them are staying clear of my horses...not that I blame them it happened in Rivendell to.

Soon out comes an Elf who is very handsome as well as sexy...purr...STOP THESE THOUGHTS!

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." says handsome Elf looking at Gimli on the ground mockingly. Said Elf begins to talk to Legolas and Aragorn but soon glances at me and then does a double take. His eyes go wide for a little bit and then he walks over to where Cledus is and looks at me.

"What may your name be maiden?" He asks in a very sexy voice...as I look at him I remember I saw him and then realize this is Haldir! The Elf I've been crushing over ever since the movies and books came out!

I blush slightly and say, "Kelsey Valerie Rose, at your service." I nod my head but soon Cledus bends his legs so he's kneeling on both knees, I then dismount and give him an affectionate pat on the neck.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Kelsey." He says and takes my hand to his lips and kisses it. I am mind blown! Clyde snorts and paws the ground and Cledus gets up and shoves Haldir away from me with his head and then stands in front of me.

Haldir looks at Cledus with a mix of awe, and a hint of fear but some curiosity. He brings a hand to Cledus's nose and whispers something in Elvish. Cledus relaxes but doesn't let Haldir touch him. Haldir nods at Cledus and then turns towards me saying, "You have exceptional horses milady, they are truly loyal to you and you alone. They won't fail you."

I smiled and soon we got back to the part of the movie I knew with being led to Lothlorien. The Elves stayed away from me and the horses but were closer to where the others were. I had put Gimli on Clyde along with Frodo, then put Merry, Pippin and Sam on Cledus. As we walked I took note on that fact that Haldir kept looking at me from the corner of his eye, and it appeared that Gimli and Aragorn noticed as well. Gimli was in a huff and was looking at his axe with a look of mischief on his face while Aragorn smiled slightly but said nothing.

Soon enough we were stopping for the night and were told to rest in a tree. As they were all climbing up I started to untack Clyde and Cledus. Gimli noticed and came over.

"Need any help there lass?"

"No Gimli. I'm fine."

"I can hold the bridles for you. Besides I just bandaged your shoulder."

"Fine, you win."

So Gimli started helping me untack unfortunately he fell over after I handed him the second bridle. (Those bridles are heavy let me tell you). After Gimli and I had that done, Gimli went to get some apples for the horses with some grain, I got them water. So we watched as the horses at merrily but Gimli was looking through some of my knapsacks.

"Aye, lass. What's this?" Gimli asked holding up my sketchbook.

"That is my sketchbook. I use it to draw and to color." I replied

Gimli opened it and looked through it asking me questions about most of my drawings most of them were of: horses, unicorns (he said they reminded him of elves), Pegasus (the Eagles), forests, deer, dogs, elk, buffalo (herbivore warg) I chuckled at that but then came some sketches of dragons (Fire, water, ice, black, the whole thing) Gimli was impressed by the detail but then he saw a sketch I did of Smaug laying on the gold of Erebor. He was stunned by the detail and shivered because of the eyes. I then showed him pictures of The Company I drew together as a group and individual and with their names. He was silently crying because he saw them all and also because of his father was in there as well. I hugged him but we didn't want to move from where we were. So in the end we fell asleep beside each other, Clyde and Cledus flanking us watching for trouble.

But to both horses they saw an Elf watching only for the Elf to turn and stand guard.


	10. Meeting the Lord and Lady plus courage

Kelsey POV

Ehh...I am not a morning person however, I did feel something fuzzy on my side. I looked over and saw Gimli snoring away. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Gimli...Gimli...GIMLI!" I shouted and soon said Dwarf woke up and jumped onto his feet looking around for danger until I tapped his shoulder saying, "Gimli, calm down. You ain't going to die."

Gimli looked at me and laughed and said, "Thank ya, lass for waking me up." I snorted and then got onto my feet gathering our stuff when Haldir walked up to us and said, "Good you both are awake, we leave in 5 minutes."

I just rolled my eyes but as he retreated I glanced at his very nice ass. I really wanted to smack it too, oh well, better luck next time. Anyway Gimli helped me tack up Clyde and Cledus while breakfast was being served. In all reality though Gimli was only able to pass me things since he couldn't reach the horses backs. Anyway we had the horses tacked and ready to go with the packs that they've been carrying. Gimli and I soon got some breakfast which was good at least.

I watched as Clyde was nibbling on Aragorn's shirt sleeve while Cledus was nibbling on Gimli's hair. It was amusing to say the least. I let the hobbits all ride the horses and decided to walk beside Legolas. Soon he and I got to talking about my world and Mirkwood. I told him I wanted to visit his home if I could. He agreed and soon we fell into a comfortable silence it wasn't until maybe a few hours later that we entered the city.

I was in awe of this place. It was even prettier in real life than in the movie. I was actually beside Haldir when I said, "This place is gorgeous. Words don't give it justice." I swore I saw Haldir puff out his chest (manly pride or something). Anyway we stopped in front of a little platform and soon came very bright light. I and the rest of us had to shield our eyes. But soon came Galadriel herself and Celebron her husband.

Again I toned out my hearing since I knew this speech already (we all do I think). Until I heard Galadriel in my head, "So the Horse Maiden comes at last. Welcome child to my home."

I smiled and nodded to the lady and soon she told her guards to escort us to talans. I actually didn't follow the others I went to find my horses since a few elves came and took them (albeit hesitantly) to the stables here. I soon found them eating some oats in nice big stalls. I gave them an apple each and started cleaning the tack. And started to sing,

"Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man They say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem If we met up at midnight In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where the dead man called out For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem If we met up at midnight In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Where I told you to run, So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem If we met up at midnight In the hanging tree.

Ooooohhh ooooh

Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem If we met up at midnight In the hanging tree.

Oooooooooohhhh oooooh

Are you, are you coming the tree wear a necklace of rope Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem If we met up at midnight In the hanging tree"-Hanging Tree

After I got the last note out I heard a soft clapping sound I looked up in shock and saw Haldir leaning against the wall looking at me. He came over and sat beside me saying, "Interesting song there miss. It was very good and well sung."

I blushed a little and said, "Thanks Haldir. I've been told I could sing well." He gave a small smile and soon he started asking me questions about my horses (not surprised) and I answered them all to the best of my ability.

I gave a yawn and said, "Well hate to say it, but I'm beat. I need to get to bed." I started getting up but Haldir grasped my hand and said, "I will escort you to your group."

So with my hand still in his he led me to where my friends were. Only then did I realize that the elves were singing the lament for Gandalf. I sighed and then turned toward Haldir as we came in sight of the Fellowship.

"Thanks for escorting me back here Haldir. I had a nice talk with you this evening." I said and with a bout of courage I hesitantly kissed Haldir on the cheek (of course I had to get on my tippy toes) I immediantly stopped with wide eyes and scurried to hide behind Gimli and the Hobbits (not easy let me tell you).

However, I didn't notice the light blush on Haldir's cheeks or the fact he had a small pleased smile on his face with his fingers ghosting over where I kissed him.


	11. Don't let the horses play!

Chapter 12 Don't let the horses play!

Regular POV

It was only 2 days since the Fellowship entered the woods, that Haldir began to-almost-be persuing Kelsey all day or at least watching her from a distance. This didn't go unnoticed by her noble steeds Clyde and Cledus.

"So how long do you think it will take for blonde boy to ask our mistress on a date?" asked Cledus munching on some hay in the very nice stalls.

"It's not our business with what the two-legs do." replied Clyde looking at Cledus

"Come on bro, we have to get them together..." started Cledus but 2 elves came and put their halters on and walked them outside to graze.

When the elves left the horses resumed their talking. "As I was saying bro, he is all stiff and proper while she is laid back and down to earth. In all sense, she completes him." said Cledus rolling in the grass.

Clyde sighed and laid down on the ground starting to think. Cledus waited for a reply until finally Clyde said, "We will cause a little bit of mischief for that blonde elf and get those to stubborn mules together."

Cledus just looked shocked at his brother...NEVER has his brother ever taken to his general shenanigans and malarkey. Cledus was proud of his brother saying with fake tears, "My big brother is all grown up. *sniff* and getting our mistress together with that blonde boy."

Clyde sighed and then started to formulate a plan of attack.

BACK WITH HALDIR!

Haldir POV

I couldn't help but feel drawn to the short, spunky woman in the Fellowship. She made me smile more than I ever had and I felt more happy than I've had in a few centuries.

I watched Kelsey as she talked with Legolas and Aragorn. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Aragorn put his arm around Kelsey's shoulders. Then I gripped my bow until my knuckles were white when he kissed her cheek!

I snorted wondering why I was acting this way. "Maybe you are jealous." said a very smug voice in my head. "I am not." I replied back smacking it away.

"Well not to burst your bubble Haldir but by the looks of things if you don't hustle she is going to be taken by either Legolas, Aragorn, or.. *shudder* the dwarf Gimli." said the voice in a very huffy way then disappeared.

I sighed and wondering if I was jealous. I thought about it and realized...yes, yes I was. As I was contemplating this I didn't notice said woman appear at my side until, "Hey, Haldir?"

I jumped up and swung around with Kelsey laughing at me! "It was not funny." I said in a huff folding my arms across my chest.

Kelsey sobered up and said, "You're right. It wasn't funny." I sighed happily until, "IT WAS HILARIOUS!" She shouted and started laughing again holding her belly.

I rolled my eyes and then grabbed her and swung her over my shoulder.

"Hey put me down Haldir!" she yelled laughing and smacking my shoulders until I felt a sharp and profound 'SMACK' right on my left butt cheek. I stopped and said, "Did you just smack my ass?" I asked

She turned slightly looking at me smugly saying, "Yes I did. And may I say your ass is very smack able." She grinned slyly and then turned around and patted my ass again saying, "Yep, still a cute ass."

I smirked and then smacked her ass soundly. I got a gasp out of her and I laughed and replied, "You also have a very smack able ass." I grinned wolfishly looking at her and she blushed a most beautiful shade of red. I turned my head around looking straight ahead but I felt something trip me and I went tumbling down taking Kelsey with me!

WITH CLYDE AND CLEDUS!

"So let me get this straight we have to make our mistress fall on top of the blonde boy?" asked Cledus tugging at a rope they managed to get around 2 trees.

"Yes, you dolt. When they walk this way you and I will pull the excess rope and make them trip. With our mistress falling on top of the elf." replied Clyde happily

The horses pricked their ears and soon heard voices coming. "That's them! Quickly into position!" said Clyde both of them had the rope in their mouths ready to pull.

Clyde and Cledus bent down and got onto their back legs deeply ready to pull. When just when Haldir's foot came into view they pulled with all their might! Causing them both to fall down the small hill.

"Well that went well." said Cledus happily

"We better get out of here though." said Clyde and both horses took off running both-if they could-grinning like the Cheshire cat.

DOWN BELOW THE HILL

Kelsey POV

"Ow." I said rubbing my head I got into the cobra position (yoga pose) and looked around. We landed in a little flower bed. The flowers were all white with yellow centers. I giggled and rolled my eyes looking down only to get bug eyed and blush madly. Because I landed right on top of Haldir. My hands were pressed against his pectorals while the rest of my body was laying on him.

Haldir groaned and blinked his eyes open. His hands came up and rested on my waist just barely resting on my hips. Haldir looked around and said, "I am so sorry Kelsey. I don't know what tripped me. It honestly felt like rope though."

He looked back at me and we stared into each others eyes. I smirked feeling naughty and said, "I like being on top." I then lazily traced my finger across his armor clad chest. Haldir's pupils were blown wide and he smirked sexily (That should be made illegal). He then flipped us around with me below, him on top.

He leaned closer until his mouth was right against my ear saying huskily, "I think your sexy on the bottom."

I gulped and blushed. Haldir then got off me and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed happily. I chanced to look up and saw Clyde and Cledus looking at us with their ears pricked forward and their heads looking at us with earnest and eager expressions.

I then realized what was going on I rolled my eyes and mouthed, "Thank you."

The horses nodded their heads up and down and I swear if they could they would be high fiving each other.


	12. New Braid

I only own my OC's! I wish I owned LOTR though but I don't sadly. Anyway continue on with the story!

Kelsey POV

I just got done lecturing Merry and Pippin about not using my horses for pranks. I guess I better tell you guys what happened.

FLASHBACK!

_Haldir and I were walking together hand in hand. I was very happy but I still had lingering doubts. Was I good enough for him? Was I skinny enough? Granted I lost a few good pounds so I was like only 180 now but still the female elves were stick thin and graceful. I was short and stocky still but skinnier. _

_Anyway, as we walked towards the others in the Fellowship, Haldir stopped short so I nearly ran took his hand with me. I looked to where he was looking and saw Boromir stuck to a tree about 20 feet off the ground hanging by his shirt, Gimli was hung upside down beside with a scowl on his face and Legolas's hair was dyed a very lovely shade of hot pink. _

_I looked at them and then at Haldir, then them, then Haldir...I did that for at least 2 minutes when I started to bust up laughing! It was a great prank but really who could have done it. _

_Haldir solved that problem. "I believe that the Hobbits Merry and Pippin are hiding in the bushes with your horses Kelsey." I nodded and we walked to where they were and sure enough Merry and Pippin were in the bushes laughing while Clyde and Cledus were laying on the ground tolerating the Hobbits on their bellies. _

_I then realized how Boromir and Gimli ended up stuck to the tree. Merry and Pippin used my horses and step ladders and 'muscle' to get them up there and more than likely bribed them with oats. You could get anywhere if you bribed my horses with oats. I then grabbed said Hobbits by the ear and marched them to our little campsite. Gave them an earful and had them get down Boromir and Gimli, and also help get Legolas's hair back to normal. _

_I did take a picture though with a camera I found in my bag...it's a keeper._

FLASHBACK END!

I sighed and as I sat down noticed Gimli having a hard time with his beard. Granted it was probably tangled and very irritating for the dwarf so I went over and offered to help him out.

"You really want to help with my beard, lass?" Gimli asked surprised. I know that a dwarfs beard was everything but it could also be used as a sign of friendship for another to braid it.

"Of course I do you nimrod." I replied and so Gimli let me help with his beard.

I actually used water and a lot of elbow grease to get that beard untangled (actually I used my horses mane and tail detangler that I had left. DON'T tell Gimli though). I was able to get his beard soft, fine and untangled after about 30 minutes. Then I asked, "May I braid your hair in a style I know? It will help keep your beard clean and also out of the way when you fight orcs or something."

Gimli smiled and agreed. So I got to work braiding his hair. I knew quit a few braids from horse showing so I used the one that I liked the most. It's a continuous braid and I decided to braid both sides of his beard this way and as both sides of his beard met I braided it together and it became one full braid and I made sure to put his beads back that he had. ( pin/314970567662798049/ ...this is the braid what it looks like)

"Ok Gimli your beard is done." I said and then grabbed a mirror that was lying around. Gimli grabbed the mirror and was in a state of shock. I hoped he liked it but I had no worries because the next thing I knew I was pushed over by a very happy dwarf.

"I love it! I like this beard design lass. It is very well done." Gimli said hugging my waist tightly. I laughed and hugged him back. I didn't even see the very jealous Marchwaden watching.

Ok people I want more reviews and those reviews feed Clyde and Cledus! Also I am still working on my other work The Black Istari and I'm thinking on making a story staring Kelsey Valarie Rose again but in the Harry Potter series. So reviews and ideas for the new story and the story I'm working on!


	13. Holidays of my world part 1

Kelsey POV

I missed a few of the holidays that were in my world: Thanksgiving, Christmas, and also Valentines day. I didn't know if time was different there back at home or not I just assume it is. Now I have decided to take it upon myself to explain a few holidays to my friends, however I am going to start with the holiday I am always left out in: Valentines Day.

I've never had a true Valentine, yes I'd give some for my friends and parents and such but no boyfriend or whatever. And as me and the Fellowship have only two weeks at most before we leave Lothlorien I might as well teach a few people about my holidays.

LUNCH TIME!

The Fellowship was gathered around eating the noon day meal (They didn't like the term lunch) we got on the topic of traditions and holidays for each race. Soon even after lunch was over they still talked about them and soon we gathered a few more elves to listen to us.

Finally Merry patted my arm, "Kelsey, may you tell us about some of your holidays? You must have a few to share as well?"

They all looked at me curious and they all started to encourage me to tell them a few of my holidays.

"Ok. I guess I can begin at the major holidays: Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Valentines Day, and St. Patrick's Day." I then got up and went to my packs to get out some pics for each holiday that I had in my scrapbook.

I motioned all of them to surround me as I explained each holiday," We will start with St. Patrick's Day:the Irish and the Irish-at-heart across the globe observe St. Patrick's Day. What began as a religious feast day for the patron saint of Ireland has become an international festival celebrating Irish culture with parades, dancing, special foods and a whole lot of green..."

"So it is one big feast now in your world lass?" said Gimli stroking his beared chin thoughtfully.

"Yep, basically we all feast and drink like dwarves and hobbits on St. Patrick's Day." I replied smiling the Hobbits and Gimli laughed and agreed that they were the best at a party.

"What is this holiday?" Asked Legolas pointing to a picture with me and some of my friends making pumpkin pie.

"That is a picture from Thanksgiving. It basically is about saying thanks for all that was that year and what you are thankful for." I replied and the elf nodded satisfied

"Oh, what's that one Kelsey?" pointed Pippin to a picture of me and my cousins carving pumpkins.

"That is for Halloween or All Hallow's Eve." I stated but was stopped by Aragorn who mentioned that we should all take a break maybe after dinner.

We all agreed and I decided to have a little fun since Halloween in my most FAVORITE holiday of the year.


	14. Holidays of my world part 2

Kelsey POV

I was thinking of the shortest version to explain Halloween to these guys since its such an extensive holiday. I might also tell them the story of the Headless Horseman (that's one of my favorites).

As we ate the Hobbits asked me questions about Thanksgiving and what you ate during the holiday:

"...of course it depends on what your family prefers but usually the main dish is turkey and then you have the dressings and sauces and the side dishes."

After our meal Gimli wanted to know about All Hallows eve.

I decided to start with the history and purpose of this and since it was getting dark I knew it would be the perfect time to tell.

"It was originally called Samhian for the Gaelic holiday. And it was believed to be the night that the dead could walk the earth. Jack O' Lanterns were made to scare the bad spirits away though people used turnips instead of pumpkins. There are many rituals that came from this holiday in the beginning like the bonfires to scare the witches since they were burned alive, and also divination were used and the bonfires supposedly helped with that." I started but Pippin said,

"This holiday seems very nasty."

"It could seem that way but Samhian could be argued the oldest holiday in my world. Anyway, it was many years but Chrisitanity (my religion) came and changed the pagan holiday into All Saints day, then to All Hallows Eve and finally to Halloween. Now what we have today are some of the same things: Jack O' Lanterns, feasts, costumes, candy, parties, games, and general fear spreading since its all in good fun and not malice." I replied and then Legolas asked me,

"Why do you wear costumes?"

"At first it was to confuse the spirits of the dead and other evil spirits into thinking there were no humans just monsters and the like. Now its for fun and to show off your creative abilities." I replied taking a sip of my water.

Boromir started to chuckle and said he said, "What evil spirits? They were nothing more than a fairytale."

I smirked thinking I can finally tell the my favorite story, I chuckled darkly and got up at that moment the breeze picked up a little and howled, then stilled and no crickets, frogs or any other creature made a sound.

I started to say, "

**Now, gather 'round while I elucidate On what goes on outside when it gets late. 'Long about midnight the ghosts and banshees they get together for their nightly jamboree. There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes, And some with fangs about this size. Some are fat, and some are thin, And some don't even bother to wear their skin. Oh I'm a-tellin' you brother, it's a frightful sight Just to see what goes on Halloween night."**

The wind howled and caused some pans to bag together a few yards away, poor Merry and Pippin got spooked and hide behind Boromir and Aragorn. That got a laugh out of everyone that was present, basically a lot of elves and Haldir.

**"When the spooks have a midnight Jamboree **  
><strong>They break it up with fiendish glee <strong>  
><strong>Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed <strong>  
><strong>It's the Headless Horseman, he's the worst <strong>

My shadow actually seemed to stretch a little and make claws around the Fellowship!

** That's right, he's a fright, on Halloween night **

** But when he goes a-joggin' 'cross the land **  
><strong>Holdin' his noggin in his hand <strong>  
><strong>Demons take one look and groan <strong>  
><strong>And hit the road for parts unknown <strong>

** Beware, take care, he rides alone **

** And there's no spook, like a spook who's sporned **  
><strong>They don't like him, and he's really burned <strong>  
><strong>He swears to the longest day he's dead <strong>  
><strong>He'll show them that he can get a head <strong>

** They say he's tired of his flamin' top **  
><strong>He's got a yen to make a swap <strong>  
><strong>So he rides one night each year <strong>  
><strong>To find a head in the hollow here <strong>

** Now he likes them little, he likes them big **  
><strong>Part in the middle, or a wig <strong>  
><strong>Black or white or even red <strong>  
><strong>The Headless Horseman needs a head <strong>

** With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop **  
><strong>He's out lookin' for a top to chop <strong>  
><strong>So don't stop to figure out a plan <strong>  
><strong>You can't reason with a headless man <strong>

** Now if you doubt this tale is so **  
><strong>I met that spook just a year ago <strong>  
><strong>No, I didn't stop for a second look <strong>  
><strong>For once you cross that bridge, my brook friends <strong>

** The ghost is through, his power ends **

** So when you're riding home tonight **  
><strong>Make for the bridge with all your might <strong>  
><strong>He'll be down in the hollow there <strong>  
><strong>He needs your head, look out, beware <strong>

** With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop **  
><strong>He's out looking for a head to swap <strong>  
><strong>So don't try to figure out a plan <strong>  
><strong>You can't reason with a headless man!"<strong>

To close the song I grabbed some of the gunpowder that was in my pocket at the time and threw it in the fire! Causing a bang and a few of the elves and my friends to jump and gasp some even to give a small scream!

I knew I did everything close to how Walt Disney did the song with Brom Bones but hey its a good song for Halloween.

After everyone calmed down they all started to applaud and I gave a bow. Gimli came up to me and said, "That was a fine tale lass."

Poor Merry and Pippin they came up to me and said, "That was scary...but fun. But may you tell us a more pleasant holiday?"

I nodded and dove into Christmas! Now that one took longer to explain than Halloween, but I just used pictures from my album to show them. From what coal meant all the way to Santa Claus and his reindeer. Legolas said that the reindeer looked like his fathers elk...I told him that elk and reindeer were different in a few ways but related.

Aragorn though stopped me and said, "I think its time fore us to turn in Kelsey. But it was fun learning about some more of your holidays."

I nodded and yawned, I put my albums back into my bag and went to see Clyde and Cledus...fat butts. Anyway I gave them a grooming and finally went to bed, snuggling against the Hobbits this time and I fell asleep thinking of another holiday...Valentines Day.

PLEASE REVIEW! I won only my OC's no LOTR characters!

Also I am working on a few new Harry Potter stories and I was wanting to ask my viewers if they wanted my OC to start in the Mauraders Era or go strait into the H.P. verse...I'm wanting to make this a Severus Snape x OC romance so just asking for some help!


	15. Valentines Day!

Finally, the holiday all you readers have been waiting for! Hope you all enjoy and please review! Also I am partially writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I plan on using my OC's and probably add more but should my OC be taken to the Mauraders Era? The Golden Trio years? Or have a few of the characters come to the real world where my OC lives? Please tell me your thoughts!

I only own the 2 horses and my OC.

Kelsey POV

I was eating lunch or midday meal with Galadriel and her husband Celebron, when a question popped up in my head.

"Why am I called the Horse Maiden?" I asked putting down my fork.

Galadriel looked at me and said, "Because of your skill with horses of any breed. You can communicate with horses on a whole different scale. And they listen to you in turn."

I nodded and we continued eating. Soon after everyone was done I remembered that there was one holiday I haven't mentioned...Valentines. Oh joy...note the sarcasm. Then again maybe it would be a good idea so that way I would have an excuse to kiss Haldir that wouldn't get me embarrassed.

As I walked around Lothlorien I watched Clyde and Cledus playing together in a stream nearby. I smiled wondering how many of those good memories will be left after this journey is over.

_Bad Kelsey, have happy thoughts not bad. _

I shook my head and continued on observing all the elves and a few of the Fellowship that was out and about. As I walked I was stopped my Merry and Pippin.

"Could you tell us another holiday?" asked Pippin looking at me

"Yes, your holidays are very interesting to learn about." replied Merry grasping my hand to lead me to a few longs that were being used as chairs around a small fire where the rest of the Fellowship has gathered.

"Afternoon lass." said Gimli greeting me happily

"Hello Gimli." I replied

"I see Merry and Pippin dragged you back here Kelsey." said Legolas looking at the hands that were holding mine. I nodded smiling slightly and sat down between Boromir and Aragorn.

"Merry and Pippin want me to tell them about another holiday today." I told them all and soon was met with positive feedback by all the Fellowship.

I shook my head knowing that I was outnumbered, "This last holiday is called Valentines Day."

"What does it mean?" asked Sam biting into an apple

"Its the day of love." I replied and that got everyone in hearing range looking at me. "What?" I said looking at them all

"So a whole day is dedicated to love?" Asked Boromir looking at me

"Well all kinds of love, fatherly, motherly, sisters, borthers, friends, and another one married couples." I replied back "But its also the day that men will usually give a present to a woman they are courting/dating."

"So this day is used to profess a man's love for a woman?" replied Aragorn looking at me for confirmation

"Yea I guess you could say that but as I said there are other types of love and sometimes its for fun just telling people you care for them. And there is more to the holiday than that alone." I replied

I then turned around behind me and saw a few elves looking in our direction. "Why are they all staring?" I asked Legolas since he was an elf and would more than likely know why they stared at me.

"Well we don't really have a holiday dedicated to love. Yes we have holidays but..." started Legolas but I finished it, "About love and love alone I get it now."

I then went into the history of Valentines day, "Historians trace the origin of Valentine's Day to ancient Roman Empire. It is said that in the Rome of ancient times people observed a holiday on February 14th to honor **Juno** - the Queen of Roman Gods and Goddesses. The Romans also regarded Juno as the Goddess of Women and Marriage. On the following day, February 15th began the fertility festival called **'Feast of Lupercalia'.** The festival of Lupercalia was celebrated to honor the Gods **Lupercus and Faunus** - the Roman God of Agriculture besides the legendary founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus.

Due to the efforts and daring of a priest St Valentine that the festival got its name and clearer meaning. The story goes that during the reign of **Emperor Claudius II** Rome was involved in several bloody and unpopular campaigns. Claudius found it tough to get soldiers and felt the reason was men did not join army because they did not wish to leave their wives and families. As a result Claudius cancelled all marriages and engagements in Rome. A romantic at heart priest of Rome Saint Valentine defied Claudius's unjustified order. Along with Saint Marius, St Valentine secretly married couples. When his defiance was discovered, Valentine was brutally beaten and put to death on February 14, about 270 AD. After his death Valentine was named a Saint.

According to another version of legend Valentine was killed because he attempted to help Christians escape from the Roman prison as they were being tortured and beaten there. Yet another popular version of the legend states that while in prison Valentine or Valentinus fell in love with jailer's daughter who visited him during confinement. Before his death Valentine wrote a farewell letter to his sweetheart from the jail and signed 'From your Valentine'. The expression became quite popular amongst love struck and is still very much in vogue.

During the Middle Ages, people in England and France held a belief that birds started to look for their mate from February 14. This popular notion further helped to link Valentine's Day - celebrated in the middle of the February, with love and romance. Over the period of time, St Valentine became the patron saint of lovers and they began to celebrate Valentine's Day as a day of romance by exchanging love notes and simple gifts such as flower.

But today it's a time to show that you care and love someone doesn't have to be a romantic love but can be any type of love."

As I ended the story I got applause by everyone that could hear but I noticed that Merry and Pippin had a mischevious look on their faces. "What are you two up to?" I asked them narrowing my eyes at them.

They smirked and Pippin said, "I think a certain Marchwarden will be very eager to hear about this holiday, don't you think Merry?"

"I agree." replied Merry and they high tailed out of there to find him.

I groaned and said, "My life is over." Which got Gimli laughing so hard he fell over.

Haldir POV

I think I'm in love with her. But she's mortal and I'm not. I groaned and sat down beside a tree in thought until it was ruined.

"So dear brother you are attracted to the Horse Maiden are you?" said Rumil looking at me

"Stay out of this brother." I replied getting up to walk away.

"Come on brother, she completes you and I quite like her. She's interesting." replied Rumil following me

With that I started to think of when we fell down together and how that was so blissfully wonderful. I enjoyed how she felt against me and made me feel (to an extent).

"Brother I believe you should persue her. I mean she obviously makes you happy, and feel good emotions..." Rumil didn't even finish

"NO! She makes me feel afraid! Angry! JEALOUS! Over little things like being around other elves or the men in the Fellowship." I replied to my brother (more like yelling)

"Well that only means you care about her." Rumil stated and then slyly added, "Maybe even love her."

I turned around but my brother was gone. I sighed and realized he was right...I loved her but how to go about it.

I walked to my talan but when I was about halfway there I saw the two Hobbits Merry and Pippin I believe running towards me.

They were both panting and Merry said after nearly catching hi breath, "In Kelsey's home world there is a holiday dedicated to love. And I don't think she has ever participated in it."

I was stunned, a day dedicated to love?

"Aye, and it manly is for courting couples or the intension to court." said Pippin smiling at me

Hmm, this could help.

"Besides the Fellowship knows that you have a crush on her and Legolas said that you were wanting to court her into marriage or something like that so what better than this holiday?" offered Merry grinning

I knew that they spoke true but was this the day I told her I wanted to court her?

"Also we gathered that you give a gift to her. Maybe a necklace or something like that." said Merry and then it became them talking back and forth.

"Flowers."

"A private dinner with candles."

"Privacy period."

"A nighttime walk."

"Cuddles!"

"Kisses."

Soon I stopped them from yelling out everything. But their ideas had merit though.

"How about this? I ask her to walk with me tonight? Where in a private spot there would be dinner and a few candles. I could give her a necklace after dinner and then we walk some more and then I kiss her and tell her I want to court her. Sound good?" I said looking at them both.

They looked at each other and nodded but Pippin said," You have to ask Gimli for permission to court her."

I groaned, I forgot about him.


	16. Permission couldgetting killed maybe

Haldir POV

Why is it that she has to have a dwarf as an adoptive parent? Why not Aragorn? Legolas? Or even Boromir? I sighed and knew that this wasn't going to be easy, if I know dwarves correctly then he won't be giving permission easily.

I decided to seek out the dwarf. I left my talan and made my way to where a few of the Fellowship were sitting on a large tree root.

"Excuse me. May you tell me where I can find Gimli?" I asked looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow slightly and then understanding swept through his eyes and he smirked at me, "He is currently with the horses Clyde and Cledus as Kelsey is with the Lady Galadriel."

I nodded my thanks and my ears picked up Boromir saying to Aragorn, "Think he can do it?"

"It will take a miracle." replied Aragorn

I better go find that dwarf.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP WITH CUTE KITTENS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took me a good hour before I found the dwarf cleaning a bridle with both the large horses nibbling his hair and being general pests.

"Master Dwarf?" I asked attempting to gain his attention.

"What is it elf?" He grumbled as he grabbed the other bridle and started cleaning it.

"I have come to ask if I may court Miss Kelsey?" I replied honestly

That got all three of theirs attention, Gimli looked up from his work and both horses looked at me with ears pricked forward. I actually gulped a little. Both horses walked away both of them giving me appraising looks before picking up the pace and trotting away.

Gimli was looking at me with narrowed eyes and he set the bridle down on the rock he sat upon and picked up his axe. I wondered briefly if I had to fight him (Which would be easy) but to my shock he said, "Bout bloody time you said something I was wondering when you would ask."

My eyes went wide and my eyebrow's shot up close to my hairline, I looked down at the dwarf and saw he was smirking at me.

"Does that mean I have permission?" I asked

"No." replied Gimli and he then started to walk away.

REGULAR POV

Haldir spent the next couple hours trying to persuade Gimli into letting him have permission and perhaps a blessing (one would be fine though as well). Gimli was a true dwarf as he didn't budge his answer in the slightest and continued enjoying watching the elf squirm. His father would be so proud.

But as night time came and everyone went to bed Gimli said to Haldir as he was about to head to his bed roll, "Prove to me you are worthy of her heart and hand. Then we shall see. However, I will give ya one day to prove it and when the time is up you are out of luck."

That night as everyone was asleep the Marchwarden spent the night thinking of something to prove to Gimli. He was a dwarf and from what Haldir could remember about them was that they made jewelry and beads for their one's and family's.

That gave Haldir the idea he needed...he would create a necklace for Kelsey and then present it to Gimli as the proof he needs.

THE NEXT MORNING

Haldir went straight to the Lady Galadriel to tell her his plight but she gave him permission to use 10 strands of mithril, one natural Amethyst gem stone in the shape of a tear drop but no larger than a her own thumb nail.

Haldir thanked her and went to the smiths and soon he was making a necklace for his intended. The necklace would be large enough to drape along Kelsey's neck but tight enough to not go to low on her chest.

He never knew how long he was in there but soon at about midday another elf came to give him some lunch. Haldir ate it quickly and soon he was back hammering away, not even realizing a dwarf was watching him the entire time.

The dwarf sat in the smith shop watching the elf shape and reshape some metal. Gimli smoked his pipe in thought wondering what in the hell that bloody elf was making. Gimli soon left and let the elf finish what he was doing in peace.

A few hours before it was time for dinner, Haldir was finally finished. He set the necklace in a wooden box wrapped in fine velvet to wait for its intended owner.

Haldir went to find Gimli to show him what he created. It didn't take long as said dwarf was making his way to him.

"I have what you asked for master dwarf." said Haldir

Gimli raised an eyebrow not buying it but allowed the elf to proceed anyway.

Haldir opened the box and let Gimli look at the necklace. Gimli was stunned beyond words, it seemed the elf was very serious about this courting business.

Gimli stroked his beard in thought and finally came to a conclusion.

"Well elf seems to me that you did what I asked and it will make a fine gift for her. However, it is her choice should she refuse." said Gimli looking at him sternly

Haldir gave a very small smile and bowed to the dwarf saying, "Thank you."

Gimli bowed back but grabbed the unsuspecting elf by the shoulders (since he was bowing so low) and butted their heads together with a crack!

Haldir dropped the box and fell to the ground stunned and very dizzy. He rolled onto his back and looked up at what appeared to be about 8 red bearded dwarves until they almost came into focus.

"Well elf you better get a harder skull. That is how dwarves greet family and friends." said Gimli smiling and soon the dwarf walked away, leaving a very dizzy Haldir behind, happy with himself and chuckling about the fact that elves didn't have strong heads.

Haldir grasped the box and on wobbily legs and an intense headache made his way to Kelsey's talan. Trying not to walk like a drunk.

SO SORRY! I have been busy and so I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks to GoddessNefretiri for the advise on the necklace. Also I am working on another story that I took off before called THE BLACK ISTARI-staring Severus Snape. I was wondering if you all would want me to put it up again and go from there. Also I'm working on a HP story and thinking on using my same OC with same horses but expanding on it. Hope to hear from you all and thanks!


	17. Can you feel the love tonight?

Sorry for the long wait guys this story has been on the back burner since I had a few ideas for some Harry Potter crossovers that include Transformers, Labyrinth, Chronicles of Narnia and quite possibly Silence of the Lambs. Please review and also give me your opinion about the new crossovers as well when I explain more at the bottom of the page. REVIEWS GIVE CLYDE AND CLEDUS APPLES!

I also don't own LOTR just my OC's.

Haldir carried the necklace in its case all the way to Kelsey's talan. He has acquired the assistance of the hobbits, dwarf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir with setting up a nice dinner alone with her. Haldir stopped at her door and started to knock but the door soon opened to find a frazzled looking young lady with bed hair. Haldir tilted his head a little and then asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really, I was taking a nap. Galadriel said I would need it since I might not be able to get to bed like I usually do." Kelsey replied trying to make her hair flat and presentable

Haldir smirked and thanked his lady in his head for that bit of help, which got a small chuckle in reply.

Haldir POV

"Kelsey?" I asked holding the box behind my back

"Yea?" She asked looking at me with brighter eyes than before

I actually gulped a little bit, surprised I was nervous but then asked, "May I have the pleasure of having your company tonight? Alone."

Kelsey POV

That question got my eyes wide and awake. I was surprised that he asked that, I mean I was hoping he would but to actually hear him say it...just plain wow.

I started to blush a little bit but answered him, "I-I-I would love to Haldir. When and where do you want to meet?"

Haldir actually gave a blush and I was only able to tell because his ears got just the tiniest hint of red on them, "Would dusk be alright with you, and meet you in the gardens?"

"I would love to Haldir, sounds perfect." I replied smiling I then decided to be a little bold, I stood on my tippy toes and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then I turned tail and shut the door.

Regular POV

Haldir stood there dumbly. It took him a few seconds to actually move and slowly he placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. He felt his ears turn a little red and his cheeks get hot. He then remembered the necklace he made but decided to wait until they met again in the gardens.

He couldn't believe he was acting like an inexperience elfing! He had experience...plenty of experience! Guarding the borders, patrols, and...and...his eyes widened more as he walked back down to the direction of his talan. He had no experience with the fairer sex, of course elves did lay with other partners for various reasons but no woman has ever held his romantic interest before. Honestly he had no idea how to approach this, he just hoped he was doing this right.

"You are doing just fine Haldir. Don't worry, everything will be well, you'll see." came the voice of Galadriel in his head giving him a boost of confidence.

He then made it to his talan and decided to use this night as the final act of wooing before he asked her for his courtship.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++TIME SKIP+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Regular POV

It was just a few minutes past dusk and Kelsey was still in her room becoming a shaking pile of nerves. This would be her first official date with Haldir (if you could call it that) and she was also trying not to start chewing her nails in distress. Her dress was simple yet elegant (and I liked this dress a lot so I decided to use it even thought its a wedding dress 6f21/i/2013/086/7/9/the_elven_wedding_dress_by_ ) Her hair was done simply with a single braid down the back but the rest of her hair in gentle curls. Since her hair grew over the past few months it came down to a little past her shoulders.

Kelsey finally decided that it was time to head to the gardens to meet Haldir. She took a few calming breaths and slowly walking out the door, hoping she wouldn't run like hell.

WITH HALDIR IN THE GARDEN

Haldir was pacing back and forth furiously trying to fight away the doubt that was niggling at him. He tried to think of all the positives that have happened today.

1) Kelsey accepted the offer

2) The Fellowship helped get everything together

3) Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir told him they'd keep Gimli and the hobbits away

4) Kelsey could be deciding not to come...wait a minute bad thought!

Haldir shook his head and sighed. He looked to the sky and it was at least 20 minutes past dusk. Haldir decided to wait a few more minutes and if she didn't arrive then he would take that as a rejection.

However, he heard very soft footsteps coming his way and his head shot up and blinked not believing what he was seeing. She was beautiful. If she wasn't so short he would have thought her an Elf Maiden. Her dress did wonders for her curves and her hair looked incredibly soft.

"_Aduial_, Kelsey." Haldir said bowing to her and grasping her hand to kiss it gently

"_Aduial_, Haldir." Kelsey replied blushing at the kiss on her hand

"Walk with me?" Haldir asked moving his arm in gesture towards the garden path.

"Sure." Kelsey replied, Haldir offered his arm to her and soon they were walking arm in arm down a small garden path.

SONG TIME!

As they started walking along the path both not knowing where they were walking but also not realizing two certain horses were watching them from the bushes.

Both of their heads were sticking out from behind a large bush and as they watched them they couldn't help but speak to each other.

Clyde: "I can see what's happening"  
>Cledus (What?)<br>Clyde: "And they don't have a clue"  
>Cledus (Who?)<br>Clyde: "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two."<br>Cledus (Oh.)  
>Clyde feeling a little sarcastic: "Ze sweet caress of twilight.<br>There's magic everywhere  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere<br>Disaster's in the air!"

Haldir and Kelsey walk down a new path that has white and light blue and pink flowers all around and the two seem to be in deep conversation but each of them thinking about something else.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

Haldir thinking/singing as he looks at her as she looks at a few flowers as they walk along, "_So many things to tell her, __But how to make her see. __The truth about my love? Impossible! __She'd turn away from me."_

Kelsey noticing that he's looking at her with a worried expression and a few other emotions can't help but think/sing, "_He's holding back, he's hiding_  
><em>But what, I can't decide. <em>_Why won't he see the Elf I know he is, t__he Elf I see inside? _

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<em>  
><em>You needn't look too far<em>  
><em>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<em>  
><em>Love is where they are<em>

Clyde getting a little teary eyed: "And if she falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed..."<br>Cledus also getting teary eyed, "His carefree days with us are history."  
>Both of them singing together as they both watch the two young lovers (or soon to be) walk down to a little bridge, "In short, our girl is doomed!"<p>

They start to sniffle until they are found by Legolas and led away from the gardens.

BACK WITH HALDIR AND KELSEY

Kelsey POV

We reach a bridge that rests upon a small creek and both of us lean over it staring into the clear water below. I start to try to say something but Haldir beats me to it.

"Kelsey, I have something for you." He says and soon pulls out a small square box and presents it to me.

"I know we haven't really gotten to see each other as we liked but I want to give this to you." He says to me looking at me with bared emotions and then he opens the box and shows me the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

"Haldir? W-w-what is this?" I asked stammering in shock not even realizing the look of hurt in his eyes before he plows ahead.

"This is a necklace I finished making today and I made it for the woman who has stolen my heart." Haldir stated and looks at me again with eyes full of love, and hope.

"Oh, who has stolen your heart?" I asked wishing it was me.

Haldir smiled and took the necklace out of its case, then he set the box down on the boards of the bridge, turned me around gently to that my back was to his chest, he said, "You have surprised me ever since you got here and slowly but surly you have won me over in more ways than one."

He gently moved my hair aside and place the necklace onto my neck and I could feel his fingers graze my skin as he attached the necklace.

"_Melamin_." He whispered into my ear and then he turned me around and with a fierce and determined look in his eyes he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me up onto the bridges wide railing-to which I sat upon now-and kissed me.

THEY FINALLY KISSED! I know ending her is evil but I don't care! Anyway please review for me and also regards to the other stories I'm working on in the back burner I might have their first chapters posted before to long. And the song was the Lion King version of Can you feel the Love tonight.

As I said before reviews give Clyde and Cledus apples!


	18. Chapter 18

So sorry for not updating in SO LONG! However ALL of these stories are going to be rewritten and given a major over hall. I am keeping the same stories however, I've had new ideas and also new stories come into my head. You guys probably know how that goes...get a story in your head have to write it all down in one night.

I will give you a heads up on some that I am going to post in the future 'hopefully' these all are Harry Potter Crossovers staring my favorite HP character Severus Snape! YAY!

Avengers/Thor/HP

Sleepy Hollow/HP - the one with Johnny Depp as Ichabod Crane

These are the only two so far however, these will more than likely be Bottom Severus with a top partner I've been having some issues with deciding who he gets with in the Avengers/Thor thing trying to decide on Thor, Bruce, or Loki. I'm thinking though on a Thor/Severus/Loki relationship with Severus as the sub while Thor and Loki are doms. I will also tell you that in Sleepy Hollow Sev gets with the Hessian! I'm going to see where that one goes.

Give me your ideas and feedback!


End file.
